Misplaced and Understood
by Famous Fault
Summary: Oneshot: Post-series. Angelicshipping Knowing too much changes ones purpose of life. Every death means something, after all.


I hereby vow to make a one-shot of every shipping on the shipping-list (except GX characters). Not in any sort of particular order, category or by any given date. I will however do every one of them, if it takes me the rest of my life.

May the gods help me, I'm going to need it.

This it Nr. 1 = Angelicshipping.

* * *

He stood out and seemed just as misplaced as Raphael felt. The boy, not even twenty years old, was sitting alone on a bench on the crowded plaza, his back bent and shoulders hanging, as if the world was weighing down on him. The combination of his brown eyes, perhaps somewhat feminine face and long white hair made him stand out even more.

It was as if he, just like Raphael, knew something he couldn't share with anyone. Something so big and unbelievable that it condemned him to a life in solitude. Yet he was here, one of the most touristic places in all of France, as if seeking the comfort of human presence, regardless of how little notice anyone took of him.

For some reason people walked around him, avoiding the aura of sorrow and loneliness the boy so clearly radiated. They did not wish to spoil a good day with the trouble of a young man that they did not know and looked so different than any of them. People avoided Raphael much in the same manner, sensing his fruitless search for peace just as well.

Raphael did the only thing he found fitting in the situation, he sat down on the same bench without looking at the younger. They just sat there, both lost in their own thoughts. Raphael did wonder what the boy was thinking about, he was curious, but it was none of his business.

It was astounding that someone dressed so normal could be shrouded with a cloak of abnormality. He was wearing jeans and a striped t-shirt and no jacket. He was slightly under dressed for the weather, which was rather chilly, but otherwise his attire did not stand out from that of the rest of the people.

A small girl broke free from the crowd and skipped towards the albino next to Raphael in a happy manner. She said something in French and the boy looked up surprised, being called back from far away. "I'm sorry", he said with a clear, English accent, "I do not understand French."

The mother called out for the child and told her off for approaching a stranger, she quickly hauled the child away. The boy seemed troubled by the fact that he had not understood what she had said and the little incident made him look, if possible, even more sad.

"She said you hair was strange", Raphael whispered. "She wanted to know how it had turned that way."

"Thank you", the stranger said without looking at him. He folded his hands, almost as if in prayer and tears slid down his cheeks.

Raphael knew it was a stupid question, but he was not use enough to people to know what else to say. "Are you okay?"

The boy started laughing, it was a laugh without happiness. "No."

Raphael did not appreciate the boys laughter since he knew it was due to his somewhat awkward question. He was at least grateful that the boy had not replied with a sarcastic comment, wondering if the answer wasn't obvious? Perhaps he did not even feel well enough to be making such comments.

"Because of the little girl?" Raphael asked, it had after all been that which had made that the boy had started crying.

"She reminded me of someone." The boy fell silent, clearly not intend on saying anything more. Raphael took the hint and sat silent, feeling less lonely than he had for quite a while. "For better or for worse", the albino added with a sigh. His tears had disappeared.

"She looked a little bit like my sister", Raphael said and his trail of mind went back to the horrible cruising. He had lost everything that day, yet at the same time he had learned about things he could have never imagined. He knew a lot, too much, he'd trade it any day for his family.

The boy looked as if Raphael had hit him in the face. "She reminded me of my little sister, not that they looked alike … but still."

"She's dead", Raphael stated, he had understood as much. "So is mine."

The boy looked at Raphael. "Ryou Bakura", he said and held out a hand. Raphael took it and told Ryou his name. "It's been a long time since … I was still a child, but ..."

Raphael knew exactly what the other meant, he too had only been a child. "I was just a child too. It doesn't make it any easier." Raphael looked at the people around him. The crowd was still avoiding them. "It was a complete meaningless death."

The albino frowned. "Are you sure? I mean …" he searched for words. "Perhaps, one way or another it affected something, made that it was not completely meaningless."

They both fell silent, both thinking about the same things. Without knowing it of each other they both had their minds with a little group of friends who had been defying dead for a long time. Unbeknown to Raphael Ryou had more experience with the dead than anyone would hold for possible. Ryou knew exactly how much one death could affect the world.

"Perhaps", Raphael breathed after a while.

Ryou smiled, it was a sweet nearly childish smile which surprised Raphael. "It's not always that bad, death I mean. I wonder if my death will do any good, if it will mean anything."

"Perhaps", Raphael repeated. "However I feel as if I have already served my purpose. All I am still here for is to know things."

"To know things no one else could possibly imagine", Ryou added, saying the exact words which had gone through Raphael's head.

Raphael looked at the albino, slightly shocked. "How … Well, yes."

"To keep alive things that live only in our memory … and sometimes our hearts", the strange boy went on. "And when our time comes, that too will come to an end."

Raphael nodded, deciding not to question the strange event too much. Encounters like these were beyond rare and all by all he was glad he had experienced one. Never had he felt as understood before, he hadn't even known he had felt the need to be understood. "Everything must come to an end eventually, for better or for worse."

"For better or for worse", Ryou repeated with a smile and leaned back, staring at the sky. His pale skin was almost like snow in the sun.

They exchanged a glance, both their gazes old and knowing. They had already reached the end of their lives, now they were more than alive … and indisputable less. With that they stood up simultaneously and went their separate ways.

* * *

The first of the shipping-list done, only a couple hundred more to go ;)  
Like I said, not all will be romance, perhaps some.

Tell me what you think  
Leave a review on your way out


End file.
